Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel was the main antagonist of Disney's 2010 computer-animated feature film, Tangled. Background Physical Appearance Gothel in the show has appeared as her both her old and young selves. In her young form, she looks middle-aged. She has long, wavy dark black hair with gray highlights and frizzes. She wears the same clothes as in the movie as well. She wears her red dress and cloak. As her older self, Gothel hunches over and conceals most of her physical features with her black cloak. Her hair as an old woman is much more gray and her skin, as expected, is much more wrinkled and pale. History Tangled Gothel is the main villain of the feature film. Her goal during the movie is to keep Rapunzel safely stowed away in a secret tower so she can greedily hoard the powers of the magical sundrop flower. Gothel had used the flower for centuries before, but when the Corona guards brought the flower to King Frederic to heal Queen Arianna, Gothel had to sneak into the castle to get the source of her youth back. ''Tangled: Before Ever After Gothel makes a cameo appearance in one of Rapunzel's paintings during the prologue scene. She is mentioned because Eugene is currently speeding through a quick summary of the events of ''Tangled. This prologue parallels the one in the feature film''. '' Other than her brief cameo, Gothel is also alluded to a few times. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna are discussing why he's so overprotective with Rapunzel, Frederic mentally flashes back to the night Gothel broke into the castle and kidnaps Rapunzel. During the movie's climax during Rapunzel's coronation, the antagonistic Lady Caine warns Rapunzel that "she has no idea who she's dealing with." Rapunzel retorts, "Believe me, I've dealt with much worse," referring back to the Gothel's treatment at the end of the feature film. Season One In the episode "What the Hair?!," Gothel appears in a nightmare to Rapunzel. After sadistically bragging about her supposed return, Gothel summons the thorn-like rocks that appeared on the night Rapunzel's hair mysteriously returned. Gothel takes notice of the hair and suggests that she and Rapunzel return to the tower where the latter will be "safe". Rapunzel abruptly wakes from the nightmare, though it prompts her to learn more about her revived hair. During the latter half of the first season (specifically in "The Alchemist Returns" and "Secret of the Sun Drop") Eugene bursts out at King Frederic for his treatment of his own daughter. To Eugene, Frederic is treating Rapunzel no better than how Gothel acted towards her. Frederic, like Gothel, has lied and suppressed Rapunzel's free spirit. The most eerily similar act to Gothel's is when King Frederic locks Rapunzel in the tallest tower of the castle for her "safety." Rapunzel would eventually come to discover the difference between the two, however, as Frederic's actions were out of love, whereas Gothel's were out of selfishness. Season Two: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure She is seen in another dream-turned-nightmare made by another of Zhan Tiri's ghostly disciples in "Rapunzeltopia". In a flashback of Lord Demanitus himself, it is presumed that she was originally a good person who had severed under Lord Demanitus until she decided to double-cross him to his greatest adversary: Zhan Tiri. Season Three Appearances Season One * Tangled: Before Ever After (2D debut;as a painting) * "What the Hair?!" (nightmare) Season Two * "Rapunzeltopia" (dream) * "Lost and Found" (flashback; shadowed cameo) Trivia * Gothel is the only person to have seen the creation of the mystical Sun Drop Flower, and discover its healing incantation. * In "Lost and Found" it is implied that she once was a pupil of Lord Demanitus, but eventually double-crossed him to his archenemy, Zhan Tiri. * She is referenced in ''Before Ever After'' and [[The Alchemist Returns|The Alchemist Returns]] by Princess Rapunzel. * A popular fan-theory considers her to be the biological mother of Cassandra. Quotes Season One (In a nightmare) * "Hello, Rapunzel. Did you think I was gone forever? What's the matter, dear? Aren't you happy to see your mummy? And look! Your hair has returned! Isn't it wonderful? Come now, dear. Let's get back to your tower, where you will be safe and secure. RAPUNZEL!" Season Two (In a nightmare) * "Hello, Rapunzel. Oh, I've missed you, my precious flower. When will you realize I will always get the better of you? Whether you're trapped in a tower or trapped in your own mind?" * "How many times must you realize that Mother knows-" Season Three * " About Mother Gothel Before Ever After * "I've dealt with much worse!!" Season One * "And this is where Mother Gothel fell to her doom." * "You are not the first person to lie to me and tell me I am not ready for the real world." Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Classic Characters Category:Humans Category:Elderly Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains